Let's Take It Back to the Beginning
by One-Sided-Love
Summary: Uhm.. This really has no plot so far. Ahaha. I'm making up as I go... Uhm.. My first story since a long time! First of all, the story takes place with an introduction of each character, a little bit about each of their backgrounds... Just a teensy bit w A


Chapter ONE 3

Disclaimer: Psh, I WISH I owned them!! Then I'd have the twins all to myself. BWAHAHAHAHA…er..I mean… Don't own 'em.. TT

_Hrm No one's here yet?_

Tamaki, a gorgeous blonde with a slender body and brilliant blue eyes sighed as he walked into the old Music room. His long legs led him subconsciously to the large ebony grand piano that hid behind a pink curtain.

He sat down at the bench and his finger tips ran lightly over the ivory keys of the piano.

_Right hand…Index finger on the C key…Middle Finger… Pinky…. G….._

Tamaki, so absorbed in the piano, never noticed a dark shadow watch him. The figure lifted his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

_Tamaki… Being the son of a mistress doesn't hold you down… it definitely doesn't stop your talent for music… in fact, maybe it's helping it along…_

Fingers gently glided over the keys, suddenly, the mood changes, his fingers moving faster, the song became faster, more harsh. Blue eyes were closed and the hands did all the talking. Playing harder here, softer here…

When Tamaki finally finished playing, he heard clapping. The boy quickly stood up and faced himself towards the clapping. "Ah! Kyouya! We're the only ones here for now… I wish they would all come earlier, I've picked out costumes that we could wear! We can have a theme! 333"

…..

"…..A Theme…?" Kyouya took a pale slender hand to brush his hair's black bangs from his eyes. "What kind of theme…?"

"PIRATES!" Tamaki exclaimed. Kyouya just sighed. "We should get the girls to get to know the actual guys first before we start this ridiculous cosplay or whatever fetish you seem to have, Tamaki."

"IT'S NOT A FETISH!"

------------------

"We're not really moved by that foolish lord's words." Hikaru told his twin brother. The twins were of the Hiitchan family, and were almost impossible to tell apart the orange haired twins except maybe by the way they part their hair.

"I know, we're only doing this to kill time" Hikaru's twin, Kaoru replied. Both twins had their hand on the golden door knob.

"Yeah, that's right, just to kill time." For some reason, Hikaru's voice didn't sound like he was very confident of his own words.

_Perhaps there will never be someone who can tell you two apart._

Hikaru noticed Kaoru drifting off, probably about what Tamaki senpai talked to them about… "Then, let's open it together!" Hikaru's voice brought Kaoru back.

"Yeah…"

_And so… we opened the doors..together._

------------------

"IT'S NOT A FETISH!!"

"…Hikaru?" Kaoru looked at his twin brother.

"I know, I regret coming to this club too." Hikaru looked at his twin brother.

For a while, they couldn't do anything but look at each other. Finally, they just simply smiled at each other. "We were crazy to think that senpai was sane…" They laughed.

------------------

"Mori What should I do?" The much much shorter looking blonde boy looked up at his taller friend. "Sweets, cakes…. Cute things…It's okay if I have it all when I'm in Host Club, right? But… Father doesn't like me doing such 'unmanly' things in his opinion…." Hunny smiled and held on tightly to his doll. His big chocolate brown eyes were ones that would make any girl from at least a mile away yell out in unison, "KAWAAAII"

Takashi, or Morinozuka looked silently at Hunny. He was tall and serious looking, totally contrasting with the other's physical appearance. His expression held no hint of what he was thinking, a cool, aloof air was about this young man. " 'To acknowledge what you really like is what true strength really is…' is what Tamaki said, right? … Hunny, it's what you want… You know that no matter what you pick, I'll be there for you… because what I want, is to be with you no matter where you go." Takashi looked out the window. Even if Mori just said something utterly mushy... it looked so cool coming from him!

------------------

Hunny and Mori heard laughter as soon as they walked in the room. Next to the grand piano, there stood Tamaki and Kyouya talking about fetishes, and these twins who stood infront of the door, laughing their heads off.

"Ne, Mori…I have a good feeling about this clu- KAKEI!!!!"

Takashi watched his collegue run at a triple decker cake on top of a table.

_Heh.. Me too._

br 

br 

A/N: Well, that's the First Chapter….Weak, yes, I know.. TT But you know what? I'm tired. XP Ahaha The introduction to the other Host club members along with our dear Haruhi will be next 333 Stay tuned.

EDIT: Ehehe 3 Made it longer w 


End file.
